


Feels Like Trouble

by maydaykevin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kevin and Neil are friends, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, One Shot, Riko still sucks, Rivals to Lovers, Sport Rivalry, Sport jargon, Team as Family, Urban Setting, its still sport just a different sport, netball au, no mobs or murderous fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaykevin/pseuds/maydaykevin
Summary: The Foxes, a mixed indoor netball team, aren't having the best season. New recruit Neil Josten is a beacon of hope for the struggling team, but they know something is missing, and the answer lies in a poor attitude wearing a blue GK bib.





	Feels Like Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to [this](https://open.spotify.com/album/2aWFe9zlSK3C6R87xWP7wM?si=6fqTb7_DRpWKFoCvkdDVPQ) album on repeat when writing this, but [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhgZqaf6WWU) song is the standout.  
For a quick rundown of netball here's an [article](https://www.rulesofsport.com/sports/netball.html) on the rules and [one](https://netfitnetball.com.au/the/) on the terminology, hopefully it isn't too confusing. I don't believe it's popular in America but lets pretend Kevin Day loves it, and I know he would.  
Also, [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muv3JpN_1Es) an incredible keeper if you're unfamiliar with the sport and want to see solid defence in action. The goal is to (lawfully) pester and annoy and read the game, and it takes a ridiculous amount of skill to pull off some of those plays.
> 
> Here are the positions for reference:  
GS / Neil  
GA / Kevin  
WA / Allison  
C / Dan  
GD / Matt  
WD / Nicky & Aaron  
GK / Renee 
> 
> Anybody want an orange slice before we start?

Neil collapsed on one of the many rows of seats adjacent to the courts, his forehead laced with sweat as his team gathered around him. 

It was half time and they were twenty four goals down. 

“Is it too late to forfeit?” Nicky muttered, face flushed. He slumped down next to Neil and splashed water on his face, and Neil closed his eyes when some of the spray hit him. 

“I don't think we’re even allowed to do that.” Allison was stretching on the ground by Renee’s feet, a scowl on her face, “We should be allowed to, this is fucking embarrassing.” 

“It’s _ embarrassing _ because it’s our fault,” Kevin scolded, tapping his chin as he no doubt worked through countless plays in his mind that could in any way alleviate the hefty margin. He wouldn’t find any that would be sufficient, the blowout too severe too early.

They were used to losing, it wasn't anything new, even on Neil’s old team it was a weekly affair.

Kevin had spotted him a few months ago playing with one of the Wednesday teams, and he’d made it his mission to convince him to switch to the Foxes. He’d spouted that Neil’s skill was a waste on the trivial Wednesday teams, with the Friday competition more serious and suited to his ambition. Neil had agreed, on the condition that he wouldn’t have to play anywhere but shooter, and Kevin had accepted.

_ (He’d also offered Neil one hundred dollars after confessing their previous goal shooter had injured himself, and Kevin hadn’t found anyone else suitable for the position. It was a bill he’d taken happily, even though Neil had already made up his mind a few minutes beforehand). _

Netball was something Neil loved, the sport just brutal enough to keep him standing but still leave him bruised and exhausted and craving one more quarter. His father had condemned him for it when he was younger, edging him towards the more male dominated sports, but Neil never wavered. After his death five years ago Neil took off sprinting, signing up to multiple mixed indoor teams and playing for a myriad of them throughout the years.

He’d taken a break the year prior due to his mother’s passing, her cancer having finally taken its toll, and any time he looked at a netball he thought of her. He never knew her true opinion on the sport, letting her estranged husband dominate the conversation whenever it was brought up, but she’d never stopped Neil and he’d latched onto that, had needed to to keep himself going.

The aforementioned Wednesday team was his first stint back into the sport. The players used the sport as something social and to pass the time, and it didn’t gel overly with Neil’s natural competitiveness. He’d kept mostly quiet around them, tolerating their temperament as they were the only team willing to take him on Wednesday nights.

But after Kevin had approached Neil he’d made room for Friday nights, changing his shifts at the shitty pizza parlour he worked to accommodate. The determination in his eyes left Neil hungry for competition, and there was no way he’d say no. 

The Foxes were ambitious with talented individual players, but Neil could admit they didn’t work well enough as a team. It was costly, exposing them in front of the stronger teams and leaving them all beyond exasperated with each other, leading to mistakes and low scores.

Tonight was no different, and Neil foolishly hoped it wouldn’t be.

“It’s in defence.”

Matt’s voice was haughty, “I don’t know if you know Kevin, but we can’t shoot the goals for you. We’re getting hounded out there because _ you _ can’t do your job.” 

“You’re not getting the rebounds.”

“There aren’t any!”

“He’s right, Kevin,” Dan spoke up for the first time since the half time whistle, “they’re too accurate and their defence is too strong. Plus, I don’t think you and Neil are working well together. You’ve been practising with Wymack, haven’t you?”

David Wymack, the Foxes unofficial coach, had offered to train them on Sunday mornings considering his experience in the sport and considering Kevin’s incessant complaints. They’d tried to find a rhythm but were yet to succeed, and it only served to piss Kevin off even more.

_ You have the talent, _ Kevin had admitted after their last training session, _ do something about it and earn your position or I’ll find someone else. _Neil, having identified his blatant lie, kept his mouth shut.

“We have,” Neil sucked on the orange slice Renee had offered and spat it into the bin adjacent, “it’s a work in progress.”

“It’s stagnant.”

“You recruited him, Kevin,” Dan gave him one of her pointed captain’s looks, daring him to argue, “it’s up to you to work it out. Seth was annoying but at least you two worked as a unit, it’s like you and Neil are playing on two different teams.”

Kevin glanced at Neil who threw up his hands and adjusted his orange bib. Neither could argue with her, and neither could be bothered. They had two quarters to go, and were physically and mentally preparing for the annihilation to come.

The final score flashed against the small screen in the corner when the game ended. 

**9 - 51**

It wasn’t unexpected,_ hell, _ Neil had expected _ worse, _ but it was still hard to swallow.

“Did the umpires check their nails?” Allison had a bloody scratch that adorned her forearm, and her eyes scanned the other team as if she could sniff out the blood from underneath their fingernails, “They couldn’t have, what the fuck is this? I just did my tan.”

“Nothing that a couple of bandaids won’t fix,” Renee begged her to the first aid kit she brought to every game, her voice doting and the kiss on her reddened cheek loving.

Neil himself was sporting a blossoming bruise on his thigh, having been kneed at some point during the third quarter. He didn’t know if it was intentional or not, he could never tell with the way some of the opposition played, but he’d made sure to throw around his elbows at the other team in hopes of giving back what he’d gotten.

“You good, buddy?” Matt sidled up beside him, a blue powerade in hand, “You took a pretty rough hit that last quarter.”

Neil didn’t know which one he was talking about, so he shrugged, “I’ll feel it tomorrow.”

“That keeper was a piece of work, I felt bad for you,” Matt chugged the blue sugar, and Neil found himself watching a bead of sweat that cascaded down his temple, “good player though.”

The team of eight loitered in the near empty car park long after the game finished, crickets chiming into the conversation. They discussed the game and talked about nothing at all, Neil with a cigarette in his mouth that Kevin looked at in pure dismay. 

“You shouldn’t smoke.”

Neil blew the smoke in Kevin’s face, “There’s no sign to stop me.” Aaron gestured to the _ no smoking _ sign above Neil’s head, and Neil ignored him.

Matt and Dan took him home in the former’s truck, the trio having done so as long as Neil was part of the team. Neil didn’t have a car, and his calves hurt too much after the game to bike, so he was left to carpooling. He’d heard it was better for the environment, and Dan had a decent taste in music, so they quickly fell into and got used to the motions.

Neil fell asleep that night with an aching shoulder and thigh. They were a testament to the effort he’d put in, so he didn’t mind when the ache persisted the following day and into his shift, the bruises already a deep purple. They looked like strokes of paint on a blank canvas, and Neil itched to add more.

Friday couldn’t come soon enough.

* * *

The team gathered for dinner on Tuesday night’s.

Nicky called it team bonding. Allison called it free drinks. Neil just liked the company.

They were sat on one of the long tables in the bustling restaurant when Kevin spoke over them, “We’re versing Andrew’s team Friday.”

The team let out a collective groan, but Neil wasn’t following. His pasta was halfway to his lips as the team discussed the apparent bombshell, a piece of bacon teetering from his fork the longer he stared and waited for some kind of explanation.

Aaron, surprisingly, was the one to put him out of his misery, and he spoke like every word pained him, “Andrew is my brother.”

Neil raised an eyebrow and Dan continued, “He’s arguably the best keeper in the comp, he’s fucking ruthless. You’re gong to have to play the best you ever have in your life, Neil.”

“You won’t get a single goal,” Kevin lamented into his vodka and cranberry. 

“If he’s your brother, and he’s so good, why doesn’t he play for us?”

Aaron shrugged and Nicky sighed, not using words to answer Neil. He doubted he’d get a definite answer from them, not with the way they looked at their meals and drinks like they’d soured just from the mention of Andrew’s name. 

He’d have to ask Kevin later that night, the curiosity that was Andrew Minyard already eating away at him.

* * *

It was late on the local outdoor basketball court, the hum of summer long since faded and making way for the wave of orange tint. The fluorescent lights were speckled with curious bugs, and the cracked concrete below their sneakers housed stray weeds.

Neil made a few shots under Kevin’s watchful eye, the latter leaving his critique until after the fourth. Neil listened absentmindedly, the guitar riff of a song he’d heard in Kevin’s car on replay in his mind and drowning out his concern. 

“Andrew was supposed to be our keeper,” Kevin soon confessed, and it captured Neil’s full attention.

“Huh,” It wasn’t what he expected to hear, “what happened?”

“Andrew happened.” Kevin stole the ball from Neil and scored once, twice, until he spoke again, “I know him through the cousins, and after seeing him in action I asked him to play for us. He said no, and I thought he just wasn’t interested, which pissed me off because he’s _ good, _until the next week I saw him playing for the Bears.

“I confronted him, asked him what the fuck he was doing, and he told me my reaction was what he wanted,” Kevin missed the third attempt at goal. “He’s playing against us purely out of spite, even his own family can’t change his mind.”

Neil’s lips twisted into an impressed grin, and he barely dodged the ball Kevin pelted at his head.

“It’s not funny.”

“It’s kind of funny.”

“Fuck you,” There was no heat in Kevin’s voice, the summer having taken it, “you won’t be laughing when he shuts you down on Friday.”

“He can try.”

“You’re screwed if he does.” 

It was cryptic, but the ball in Neil’s hand was solid so they continued shooting long into the night. They attempted to work through passages of play that would undoubtedly fall through the moment they stepped onto the court, but Neil felt content under the moonlight.

* * *

They played late on Friday, the game scheduled for 8 o’clock.

Dan made them arrive an hour early so they had enough time to warm up and to observe the other teams. There was a cacophony of colour on the four courts in front of them, the heightened seating giving them an optimal view of the competition and an optimal view of Wymack as he wandered into the stadium.

Nicky waved him and the woman he was with over. Neil had never seen her before, and Allison discreetly whispered that it was Abby, his official unofficial girlfriend. She looked kind enough, and quite short beside Wymack’s imposing height, but she smiled at Neil and he did his best to return it.

He was distracted by the thrum of adrenaline. Neil was antsy, and his calves begged for him to keep warm, so he aimlessly started to run up and down the stairs. Nicky and Matt joined him, and Allison recorded it on her phone, making sure to zoom into Kevin’s steely face at the end.

When the other games finished and the array of players cleared, the Foxes moved onto court four. It was in the far left corner, and from Neil’s experience the two umpires that frequented it were the worst. They were whistle happy and argumentative, and he didn’t know how they were employed, but Neil also didn’t know how the Foxes were still allowed in the competition with their constant warnings.

He had to keep his mouth shut on court four, and it was easier said than done. 

Dan lead them to the closest ring and commenced stretches, Neil using the time to clear his mind before the big game. He could tell the others were anxious, their attitudes different from previous weeks, and it left Neil even more curious about Andrew.

For one man to instil so much apprehension in the team he had to be a force of nature, and Neil would have to weather the storm for all of their sakes.

The Bears made their appearance known fifteen minutes before the start of the game, a wave of blue entering the court with whispered sneers and stares full of contempt. The Foxes ignored them, only barely, Matt’s polite middle finger inconspicuous enough they didn’t notice. 

A stranger with Aaron’s face and black armbands pushed passed Kevin, something leaving his mouth that made Kevin scoff and all Neil could do was stare. 

“You said he was your brother,” he said, “you didn’t say anything about a twin.”

“Surprise.”

Nicky had finished messing with the strapping on his ankle, the pink tape in stark contrast to his brown skin, and he easily joined the conversation, “We’re lucky their bibs are blue, I’d never live it down if I accidentally passed to Andrew.” That _ was _ a concern, but Neil was at the other end of the court, so it wasn’t his problem.

“Now that you’re worried you won’t, you will.” Kevin cast a glance to the rest of the Bears defence, a scowl on his face when he turned to Neil, “A lot of them are tall, so keep your passes low and use your height to your advantage. Wear them out with your speed, I’ll deal with the bodies to give you a clear passage.”

“Keep it smart,” Neil pointed to the umpires that moved towards their court, “they won’t tolerate a lot of body on body.”

“Worry about your accuracy and worry about Andrew, not me.”

It was as if his name summoned him. Andrew glided across the court to Kevin and Neil, looking like he’d rather be anywhere but playing netball. Neil raised his head as Kevin introduced him. 

Andrew looked him up and down with a mildly uninterested look, “He’s small.”

It was ballsy, considering the height of the keeper, and Neil replied in the only way he could, “Fuck you.”

“And he bites.” Andrew adjusted his blue bib, the large GK swallowing his already broad chest whole, “Riko’s here,” he said before he walked back to his team.

Kevin froze for a long moment, and Neil half expected him to storm off court, but he became reanimated in record time. It was impressive, especially knowing what the name did to him months ago, but Neil still wanted to curse Andrew out for trying to throw him off.

“Don’t let him get in your head.”

Neil didn’t know who he was referring to, and he didn’t know who Kevin was lying about when he replied.

“He’s not.”

One of the umpires blew her whistle, and the Foxes did their accustomed small cheer before they spread across the court to their positions. Allison and Kevin joined Neil in the goal third, Dan held centre, and Aaron, Matt and Renee were in defence. Nicky was on the bench and waiting to rotate with Aaron at half time, Wymack and Abby seated beside him.

Andrew stalked over to Neil who paid him no attention, instead awaiting the umpires whistle. 

He was quiet, until, “How exactly do you shoot being half the size of the goals?” 

Neil snorted, “Are you aware of your own height?”

“Enlighten me, I was six foot yesterday.”

Neil’s disbelieving chortle drowned out the high pitched screech of the umpire’s whistle, and he was lucky it was the Bears centre first. 

The ball made its way down the court smoothly, Matt’s fingers just missing an intercept before the shooter slotted in the first goal. It was alarming how quickly they’d scored, but Neil had no time to brood, with Dan’s hands caressing the ball before she stepped into the centre.

The whistle was blown and Neil tensed, already on his toes and ready to move and Andrew had the same idea. He pressed himself against Neil’s side, pushing into him as the ball gradually worked its way down the court. Neil forced his body back just as hard, not allowing Andrew to push him around. 

“Watch those elbows,” Andrew whispered in his ear, “it would pain the umpires to call you on contact, I’m sure.” 

“That's rich,” Neil hissed, shoving Andrew discreetly in the chest and driving forward to the top of the circle. He wouldn’t leave it without direct instruction from Kevin, the GA in question struggling to get around his imposing defender.

The second Neil’s fingers touched the ball Andrew was right there in front of him with his arms raised high. Neil swore quietly to himself, unable to find Kevin as the court quickly became crowded. He saw a flash of blonde hair and quickly bounce passed to who he hoped was Allison, who was indeed positioned snug in the pocket.

Neil rushed to the baseline, almost tripping over Andrew’s foot as he did. He could hear Kevin shouting something, and Allison saw the opening and launched Neil the ball. He almost stumbled with the sheer force of the throw, but he didn’t stop to think, and instead pivoted to turn towards the ring. 

Right in front of him immediately was Andrew, with both of his hands and strong fingers hovered over the ball. The tension in his eyebrow and sweat by his brow betrayed his apparent nonchalance, and Neil tried his best to focus on the ring above. He breathed out, bent his knees, and sent the ball hurtling upwards and into the net.

The scores were even, a minute had passed, and Neil wondered how long it would take for the Foxes to spiral. 

Five minutes, was Neil’s answer.

It came in an elbow from the Bears centre, right into Dan’s stomach, and Matt couldn’t help himself. He shoved the player who shoved him right back, the distraction leading to a goal with Renee unable to man both of the shooters. Kevin sent Matt a vicious look after the umpire’s warning, lips pulled back into a sneer, and Neil swore he heard Andrew huff out an attempt at laughter beside him.

It went downhill quickly, the Foxes anger bleeding into their plays and creating an eight goal deficit after the first quarter.

“Don’t be a hero, Boyd.” Kevin was squeezing his drink bottle so tightly Neil feared it would break, “Man your fucking player, you cost us three of those goals.”

“You wanna swap positions seeings as you’ve always got so much to say, _ Day,” _ Dan placed an arm on Matt’s bicep and it silenced him immediately.

“How are you doing, little one?” Allison asked as he redid her ponytail, her scrunchie a nauseatingly bright orange.

“Good, I don’t think Andrew’s trying.” It was a worrying thought. Andrew appeared to be putting in very minimal effort and yet Neil still only had a few attempts at goal. He was blocking him out completely, always seeming to know where he was running before Neil did. 

“You’re doing better than Seth,” Allison's eyes went slightly distant, but she came back to herself quickly, “he would’ve pummelled Minyard into the ground by now.” 

Neil never met Seth, but looking at Andrew’s sheer muscle mass, he highly doubted that. He was _ strong, _ stronger than Neil, and with his taut body pushed up against his he struggled to simply not fall over. 

Halfway through the second quarter Neil feared Andrew had heard him.

He’d stepped up in his intensity, pushing and shoving and giving Neil no sort of reprieve. It was like a switch had been clicked, his effort multiplying and it was taking its toll on Neil. He hadn’t touched the ball in several minutes and out of pure frustration Neil elbowed Andrew directly in his side, copping both a warning and a contact call from the unimpressed umpire.

Kevin watched horrified as the ball sailed down the court, in the hands of the Bears when the Foxes had earned the turnover to begin with. He didn’t say anything to Neil, but he would’ve preferred words, the disapproval in Kevin’s eyes leaving Neil feeling a little sickly. It was either that or exhaustion, maybe an unkempt concoction of both.

Andrew readjusted his bib, dishevelled from Neil’s blow, “Thanks for the ball.”

Neil breathed through his nostrils, “You deserved it.” 

He wasn’t talking about the ball, and he got the impression Andrew knew that, “I did.”

The half time call was a blessing.

“You weren’t lying about him, I can barely move,” Neil heaved through rattling lungs, leaning against Matt as he struggled to remain upright. The Foxes were huddled around him, all with various levels of fatigue and irritability. Renee, ever composed, handed out orange slices.

“I think Andrew just wants bragging rights,” Nicky spoke after taking Aaron’s WD bib, “and he really wants to hold this over Kevin.”

“What if we swap? I’m not too bad in shooter, it’ll give you a rest,” Dan asked and Neil immediately shook his head.

“No, no, I don't want to give him that. I can do it.”

“Leave the circle, he won’t follow,” Kevin instructed when they moved back to their positions, keeping his voice low as Andrew wandered closer, “make it harder for him to anticipate your next move.”

“Easier said than done.”

“_ Try, _ he’s eating you alive.”

The Foxes had the ball, and Neil took off the minute he heard the whistle. 

He didn’t stop to wonder if Andrew had followed, Neil already in Kevin’s sights who threw a blinding shoulder pass. Neil felt his joints creek upon impact, his fingers screaming at the awkward catch, but Dan was in his peripheral vision and he passed to her.

Andrew, as it turned out, didn’t follow Neil. He waited patiently at the top of the circle, completely still and in direct juxtaposition to the goal defence who hadn’t stopped moving the entire game, her long braids swishing around whenever she jumped for an intercept. 

His sharp hazel eyes locked onto Neil, and the latter felt oddly like prey. 

Neil sped into the circle, spinning his body to disorient Andrew and heading for the pocket for Allison's pass. It was a blinding move, but it worked, with Neil open for the pass. The ball was wet with sweat, but it being in his hands was a miracle in itself, and he pivoted to face the ring. 

He took the shot. The ball flew high above Andrew’s fingers and careened to the right, and Neil had felt it the moment it left his hands. Thankfully, Kevin was there for the rebound, almost bowling over the defender to get both hands on the ball. He scored, but it barely put a dent on the margin.

Kevin slapped his hand when he passed him, pulling him close and murmuring a quiet praise before jogging to the transverse line. It awakened something ferocious in Neil, and Andrew’s solid body bothered him less.

The fourth quarter was much of the same, Neil alternating leaving the circle and staying put. It didn’t faze Andrew, but Neil felt like he’d won a small battle in having made Andrew hesitate twice. They were losing, and Andrew undeniably had the upper hand, but Neil revelled in the small win.

The final score was bad, but not as bad as the previous week, an impressively glum **13 - 42**.

Andrew shook his hand after the whistle, his grip strong and his hand clammy. “Not bad,” was all he said before he walked off the court, not shaking any of the other Foxes hands. 

Dan pulled Neil into a small hug when he reached her, a huge grin on her face despite their glaring defeat, “Well done, Neil.”

Matt fell into the hug with a sigh, “You killed it. I haven’t seen anyone take Minyard like that before. He was sweating.”

“We’re all sweating.”

“Fuck off, Aaron.”

They gathered in the parking lot afterwards, able to complain freely about the Bears without being overheard. Matt was especially vocal, as was Allison, having seemed to have manned the roughest players. Neil didn’t pull out a cigarette. Instead, he polished off the rest of the orange slices much to Renee’s pleasure. She cut them up for every game, and appreciated Neil’s enthusiasm for them.

A hush fell over the group when a voice cut through their conversation, “Kevin! I was hoping to see you.”

Kevin stilled like he had before the game, appearing like a statue under the dingy street light. The shadows cast across his face hid his reaction to Riko’s approach, but Neil had an imagination. 

The team had told Neil the story, how Riko was his abusive adoptive brother, how the Moriyama family had hidden Kevin’s father from him. It enraged Neil, the idea that they’d keep his real family from him and convinced him he was an orphan, especially when Wymack was the father Kevin deserved and didn’t raise his hand whenever Kevin _ ‘stepped out of line.’ _

It brought up unpleasant memories for Neil, and despite never having met any of the Moriyamas, Neil decided he hated them.

It was unfortunate that Riko had his own team in the competition, Kevin having played for them until six months ago when he learnt of Wymack’s existence. They’d thankfully avoided each other with the teams conflicting schedules, but deep down they knew a reunion was imminent, if not inevitable.

Matt, despite his harsh words with Kevin on the court, immediately shielded Kevin’s body with his own. He towered over Riko, and his voice invited violence, “Leave, Riko, while you can still walk.”

“I was just saying hello,” Riko’s words were coated with saccharine, his smile thick with it, “I missed you, Kevin, so does the team.”

Kevin didn’t respond. His eyes were on the ground, his fingernails digging deep into his palms, and Neil was close to unleashing a tirade when a familiar voice caught his attention.

“You have five seconds to fuck off or I’m calling the pigs,” Andrew drawled, a coat hanger in hand, “and I think they’d be happy to test the pills in your glovebox.”

Riko’s grin fell, replaced with something cold and Neil felt the shift like it was tangible, “You’re bluffing.”

“Then stay,” Andrew threw the coat hanger at his feet, eyes glinting, “call my bluff, _ King.” _ Neil didn’t understand the weight of the word, but with the way it fell from Andrew’s tongue Neil could tell he was mocking every inch of who Riko was. He enjoyed the sound.

Kevin deflated when Riko rounded the corner, but Neil’s eyes were only for Andrew. The keeper stood there for a long moment, assessing the Foxes, before he pointed at Aaron.

“The Maserati won’t start, you’re taking me home.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, “We’re not going straight home, Andrew, Nicky wants food-”

“You’re taking me home and then you’ll get food.” It wasn’t up for debate, with Andrew already on track for Nicky’s old, white Subaru. Aaron sighed and followed him, shoulders slumped like he’d expected it and he didn't bother to put up a fight.

“See you guys Tuesday!” Nicky called, and the group waved them off.

“Are you okay?” Neil kept his voice quiet, not wanting the others to hear.

Kevin blinked once, twice, and nodded, “I’m breathing, I’m okay.”

Neil almost believed him.

* * *

It was a rainy Wednesday night when Andrew stepped food into the shitty pizza parlour, dripping water onto the dirty linoleum floor.

The clock in the corner told Neil it was near closing. He was manning the front counter, his eyes drooped, the buzzing radio in the corner the only thing keeping him conscious. For a second he was about to curse out Aaron, but he noticed the black armbands and stopped himself. 

Andrew shook his head, sending even more water flying, “Are you open?” 

“You walked through the door,” Neil wondered what the odds were of Andrew choosing _ his _shitty pizza parlour to wander into, “we’re open.”

Andrew kept himself a metre from the counter as he gazed at the menu above Neil. His arms were crossed, his beige skin even paler underneath the artificial lighting, and Neil was left hanging on his every word. 

“Do you have donuts?”

“They taste like glue.”

“I’ll have two,” Andrew’s response was almost as sharp as his gaze, _ almost, _“and a Hawaiian.” 

“Ew,” Neil tapped the screen mindlessly, “that’ll be $12.50.”

“Overpriced.”

“Then leave.” 

Andrew reached into his wallet and threw the notes at Neil, and he slapped his palm on the bench before they flew to the ground. The order went through, Ian started to bang away in the kitchen, and the sound of the register slamming shut was a starting pistol. 

Neil stared at Andrew, and Andrew stared back. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted pizza,” Andrew started to tap the tip jar, and Neil didn’t know if he’d stop Andrew if he attempted to pocket them.

“Here?”

“This place has great reviews, hopefully I get the food poisoning everyone was talking about.” 

Neil couldn’t help himself. He threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing, and he hit his knees on the counter in his vigour. When he came back to himself Neil noticed a new rise to Andrew’s lips.

“Ian’s one of the better cooks, you’ll be safe to play Friday.”

“I’m not Kevin, my life doesn’t revolve around a stupid sport.”

Neil thought of Andrew’s keen eye and strong hold, “You play like it does.”

“He’s cloned himself,” Andrew took a coin from the tip jar, and Neil let him, “frightening.” 

The cardboard box was hot when Neil slid it across the counter to Andrew, who by now had made himself comfortable lounged at the opposite end. The small bag of donuts skidded off the top, but Andrew caught them. 

“Nicky told you I worked here, didn't he?”

“Don’t ask questions you know the answer to.” 

“Just making conversation,” Neil drawled, resting his chin in the crevice of his elbow, “you obviously came here because you wanted to talk to me, so I’m talking.”

Andrew opened up the pizza and took a slice. He chewed on it for a moment before spitting it back out, scrunching up his nose and reaching for the donuts. He chewed on them a little longer before they too ended up back in the bag.

“This is disgusting.”

“I said you won’t get food poisoning, I didn’t say it would be good.”

Andrew threw the pizza and donuts in the bin by the door, but he didn’t leave. Instead, he got himself comfortable in one of the sparse red booths and rested his muddy shoes on the table.

“If you’re not eating you can’t stay here, Andrew.”

“I ate, and you robbed me of my money, so I’m staying until it stops raining.” 

Andrew sat patiently in the corner under Neil’s scrutiny, and it was twenty minutes before the rain died down long enough for Andrew to rise to his feet and stretch like a cat. Neil’s thoughts lingered on his muscles. 

“Leave the circle more,” Andrew’s voice cut through the silence, and his words shocked Neil, “a good keeper won’t follow, and it’ll give you the chance to use the pace you’re wasting.” 

Neil looked at the raindrops that had settled on Andrew’s eyelashes, turning them to sharp triangles, and he wondered what they’d feel like against his skin, “You care.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

The door swung open, a gust of air spilling into the room and gracing Neil’s cheeks, and Andrew left with a final, “See you Friday.” 

* * *

Neil spotted Andrew sitting in the stands at 7 o’clock sharp. 

The Bears had a bye that week, and Neil hadn’t actually expected to see him at the stadium. Willingly wasting his Friday night on a sport Andrew seemed to not care for was intriguing, to say the least, and it left his heart pounding. 

“What’s he doing?” 

Kevin glanced at Andrew and shrugged, “I’ve stopped trying to guess what he’s thinking.”

“He said he’d come,” Neil gnawed on his lip, tasting the sweat that had gathered after his pre game run, “I didn’t believe him.”

“So he actually _ went,” _Nicky gasped with a wide grin, “I knew it! It was so weird when he asked where you worked, I kind of thought he was going to jump you.”

“And you didn’t warn me?”

“Well, he didn’t jump you, so it’s okay.” Neil must’ve pulled a face because Nicky threw up his hands, “He wouldn’t have, though, trust me, I think he just finds you interesting.” 

_ Huh. _

The Jackals weren’t much taller than the Foxes, but they looked stockier and angrier. The goal defence currently sizing up Kevin looked so much like the Incredible Hulk with his green bib that Neil let out a mighty snort at the sight of him, and it only served to enrage him more.

“That’s Gorilla,” Dan swiftly dragged him away from the irate player, “watch yourself Neil, he was the one that took out Seth.” 

“I’m not scared of him.”

“I’m not saying you should be, just be careful. Kevin would lose his goddamn mind if we lost another shooter.” 

“And we’re not going to because Neil is going to behave,” Matt clapped Neil on the back, a friendly smile on his face, “right? At least keep your elbows low if you can’t.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

Neil could feel eyes on him when he gathered in the circle, and his eyes searched to find the source. Andrew had moved a little closer to the court, and he had a bag of sour gummies wedged between his thighs. He threw one in Neil’s direction when he noticed him staring.

Before the first whistle even blew Gorilla had elbowed Kevin low in the back, and Neil swore he saw his hackles rise. Matt was getting a similar treatment early, as was Allison, and Neil braced for a rough game.

He got what he’d prepared for.

The keeper was fair and kept her distance, but the second Gorilla pushed his way into the circle Neil was on high alert. His giant body was menacing in itself without his careless moves. Kevin had already copped an elbow to the head, Renee a harsh shove in the back at the other end of the court, and Wymack looked seconds away from running to the umpires himself.

“They’re not calling them on anything,” Kevin hissed to him when the ball was with the Jackals, the umpires ignoring a clear step that Nicky desperately pointed to, “but we’re getting everything.”

“If we say anything they’ll be worse, you know that.” Kevin shut his mouth, but with the way his jaw tensed Neil feared for his enamel, “Gorilla doesn’t have any skill, he’s only got his body, use that.”

Kevin responded with a goal at the edge of the circle right as the clock ticked to zero.

It had evened up the score, but as the Foxes regrouped on the sidelines Neil knew the anger simmering below the surface was going to catch up to them soon enough. He saw it in Matt’s tense muscles, in Allison's fiery eyes and Kevin perpetual sneer. 

“Three more quarters,” Dan reminded them, “we can win this, just keep up the intensity.”

“They’re gonna knock one of us out,” Aaron grumbled, his eyes finding the sidelines.

Kevin shut him down immediately, “Run faster so they can’t.”

And in Neil’s defence he had tried, but two minutes into the third quarter Gorilla was running towards him, a flash of green in his peripheral vision Neil didn’t notice until it was too late.

Gorilla threw his body violently at Neil, and the weightless was jarring. Neil hit the ground hard and skidded across the floor, tumbling into the plastic seats on the sidelines with a quiet _ ‘oof.’ _

There was a flash of blonde, and Neil thought Allison had gone to give Gorilla a piece of her mind, but there was an unfamiliar body on the court when Neil’s vision stopped spinning. 

Andrew’s fist met Gorilla’s throat with startling accuracy, and chaos was quick to unravel. 

Neil laid there and watched the teams scuffle. Nicky made his appearance known, with a gentle hand to help him into the chair he’d just overturned. His face was slightly ashen, especially when Wymack joined the fray and dragged Andrew off the court. 

“Seriously, Minyard? They’re gonna think you’re Aaron and take him off the team.” 

Andrew, with a face like thunder, stayed quiet and slumped into the seat beside Neil.

Allison was the last of the Foxes to be pulled from the fight. She’d been seconds away from scratching out the eyes of the centre, but Renee had caught her just in time and carried her off the court with a smile, planting her down gently beside Neil. 

The umpires were scathing in their vitriol, but the Foxes weren’t listening. They were itching to check on Neil who gave them a thumbs up to settle their anxieties. He was winded and sore but he’d live, his shift tomorrow a nightmare no doubt. 

The game was called off, deemed a tie for the records, and they were all firmly warned of the consequences of further fighting. Suspension was the worst of their threats, and Kevin went pale at the mere thought.

Wymack was quick to clear them out of the stadium before the Jackals could pick a verbal fight, and Matt gave Neil a piggyback ride out. They gathered where they usually did, only with a few more faces on hand. 

“God, I’m going to kill him,” Allison hissed, snatching Neil’s cigarette from his mouth and taking a long drag, “I bet his dick is microscopic.” 

“I’m okay.”

“And _ he _ shouldn’t be walking.”

They’d only played two and a bit quarters, but enough transpired for there to be copious gossip to rave about. As the Foxes shared their stories of the fight, Neil turned to Andrew with a frown, his own cigarette balanced on his lips. 

“You didn’t need to do that.”

“He’s a coward for going after someone a third his size,” Andrew said, “Kevin was right there.” 

Neil bit the inside of his mouth, unable to attribute the heat in his chest to the smoke, “Thank you.”

“Don’t,” Andrew warned, “they would’ve done the same.” Andrew motioned haphazardly to the Foxes, and for a second Neil envisioned him in orange. He thought it would suit him.

“But you moved first.”

“Faster reflexes.”

Neil was mystified, utterly perplexed by the conundrum that was Andrew, “You were ten metres away.”

“Your team is slow, and that’s why you suck,” Andrew dropped the cigarette and stubbed it out with his shoe. The smoke billowed from his mouth when he spoke, “I’m leaving.”

Neil watched him go with thinly veiled awe.

* * *

There was an extra chair pulled up at the long table on Tuesday night, and Andrew took it. 

He was seated at the end, only a few seats up from Neil, and didn’t seem to pay any attention to the rest of the team. They gave him the same treatment, save Aaron and Nicky and Kevin, who at least attempted once before giving up. Neil didn’t plan to.

Andrew ordered a chocolate sundae, and Neil looked at the sugary syrup with an upturned nose, “Doesn’t all that sugar make you feel sick?” He spoke passed Kevin who levelled him with a long glare at the disrespect. 

Despite the boisterous Foxes and the busy restaurant, Andrew still heard him, “No.”

“You’ll make yourself sick.”

“If those putrid donuts and that shitty pizza didn’t make me sick, nothing will.” Knowing that Neil was watching, Andrew spooned a giant mouthful of the ice cream into his mouth, and licked the spoon clean of chocolate when he was done, “You stick with your carbs, I’ll stick with my sugar.”

“It’s your funeral.”

“Hopefully.”

Andrew followed Kevin and Neil to the basketball court later that night, and the latter had a feeling his presence was starting to become intentional.

Kevin and Neil practised their passes and plays for a long while, the pair keeping silent save a few criticisms from Kevin, all of which Neil took with a grain of salt and a harder pass to Kevin’s chest. He would’ve forgotten Andrew was even there, if not for his dry remarks about their posture and the colour of the ball.

But Neil couldn’t have forgotten the next words that spilled from Andrew’s lips, unprompted and sincere, “I’ll play for you.”

The ball fell to the concrete, the shock rendering Kevin’s hands useless, _ “What?” _

“Your match against the Ravens is coming up, and you obviously need all the help you can get.”

Neil blinked and tilted his head, thinking he’d fallen into some kind of alternate universe, “We already have a keeper.”

“Renee’s good,” Kevin spoke like he’d just discovered gold, his eyes wide with wonder, “Andrew’s better.”

“If you keep looking at me like that I’ll take it back,” But Andrew wasn’t looking at Kevin, his eyes only for Neil, and he felt less like prey and more like a planet, orbiting Andrew’s curiosity. 

“No, you won’t.”

Andrew lit up a cigarette and watched them shoot in silence, and the heat in Neil’s chest was near spilling over.

* * *

When Andrew turned up to the Foxes game on Friday they thought he was bluffing.

But when he took Renee’s bib from her third quarter and stalked towards the circle, eyes as intense as Kevin’s often were, they couldn’t help but stare. They snapped out of it when the umpire blew the whistle, but the awe persisted.

Under Andrew’s eye Neil felt invigorated. His passes felt cleaner, his shots smoother and his communication with Kevin easier. It was the first game they entered the fourth quarter winning, and none of them could deny Andrew’s impact on the court.

He barked instructions and read the game expertly, completely blocking the opposition’s shooter and the substitute they’d brought on in a flurry out of the game entirely. Matt was pleased and had his head firmly in the game, and Renee looked far more comfortable in her new wing defence position, having never looked entirely suited for goal keeper in the first place. 

Andrew felt like the piece they were missing, and the final score of **26 - 16 **was a testament to that.

“We did it!” Nicky cried, pulling Aaron into a fierce hug who pushed him away almost immediately, but Nicky wasn’t fazed in the slightest, “Oh, that was so much fun.”

Neil looked to Andrew who had his hands in the sweets Abby had offered him, munching away like he hadn’t just played an integral role in their win. There was already a certain power in their game that Neil had scarcely felt since arriving at the Foxes, but Andrew’s presence lifted them and drove them forward and it was a feeling Neil wanted to crave.

“It wasn’t perfect,” the team groaned and Kevin rolled his eyes, “but it was better.”

“Thank you, Andrew,” Renee said, and Andrew waved her off with a sugary hand. 

“You look nice in WD honey,” Allison wiped the sweat from Renee’s brow with her thumb, “now we’re matching.” Renee kissed her thumb and Allison's laughter was the sweetest thing Neil had heard from her.

Neil could barely sleep that night, overheating, his mind buzzing with potential and a certain blonde goal keeper.

* * *

The Foxes continued in a dizzying rise up the ladder, working better as a team with every quarter they played.

The Bears were evidently displeased with Andrew’s departure, having lost their last three games without him, and Andrew gave them the bird whenever they walked passed. Neil knew he never liked them, but he didn’t know how he felt about the Foxes, Andrew still keeping his distance and barely uttering a word to any of them.

He’d asked Andrew about it after a game, his response a simple, “They aren’t you.” Neil was unwilling to unpack whatever that was, the confession something delicate, but it confirmed one thing Neil knew with certainty.

Andrew liked him, Andrew spoke to him, and Neil thought that was enough. 

He couldn’t dwell on it, with their game against the Ravens days away, Neil’s mind firmly on quelling Kevin’s stress during their training sessions. They’d dedicated the prior Sunday, Tuesday _ and _ Thursday night to training, some of the other Foxes even making an appearance on the weekend.

Wymack was exasperated the moment he saw Matt’s big blue truck with Dan hanging out the window and Allison waving like royalty, but when he turned away Neil saw his smile, and the big game suddenly didn’t feel so daunting.

* * *

It was storming the night they versed the Ravens, and Neil chuckled at the absurdity.

The atmosphere it induced was comical, but the humour dissipated the moment Riko strode into the stadium with the Ravens at his back. They were dressed in black, the red squares of their bibs so bright it was as if their chests had been carved out. All that was missing were ribs, and Neil had an idea Andrew would be attempting to break a few of those tonight.

Neil pushed a straight-faced Kevin to the stands, the Foxes crowded around them as if they could protect him from Riko’s monstrous gaze. Kevin would take comfort in being on opposite ends of the court, but they’d ultimately meet in the centre third and despite their preparations Neil wasn’t sure what Kevin would do. 

There was still half an hour until their game, so the Foxes camped out at the top of stands and waited, idly watching the other matches until Nicky disrupted the harmony.

“Is that Jeremy Knox?”

“I’m not falling for that again, Nicky, you’re not funny.”

Nicky frowned, “Turn around.”

Kevin refused and instead focused on re tying his shoelaces for the fourth time. Andrew intervened and grabbed his chin, turning his head and Neil looked as well. He’d seen Jeremy Knox in enough sport magazines to know his face like it was his own, and Kevin had the same train of thought considering the low gasp he let out when the champion player turned around.

He was the captain of the national mixed team, the Trojans, a 6’2 goal attack with a toothy grin and one of the best temperaments on court. He was a solid player, an even better teammate, and Neil understood Kevin’s idolisation more than anyone, he himself a little starstruck. 

“What’s he doing here?” Dan dropped the GA bib on Kevin’s head and he didn’t move to shake it off, “Isn’t this a _ little _ lowkey for someone as big as him.” 

“He’s in Texas for a photoshoot,” Allison supplied, “Adidas or whatever. Don’t you follow him?”

“That’s illegal.”

“I meant on twitter, Neil, you smartass.”

“Go talk to him,” Nicky said and Kevin’s face fell.

“I can’t just go talk to him.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Matt pointed to Jeremy, who was making his way to the stands, “he’s coming to us.”

“No, he’s not.”

“I think he is.”

“He’s just sitting down.”

“He’s looking at you.”

_ “Shut up.” _

Neil watched them all in bemusement, the orange rind in his mouth like a mouthguard. He was grateful for the distraction, and he knew Andrew was keeping his eye on each and every one of Riko’s movements. The attacker seemed to be aware, surprisingly maintaining a fair distance between himself and the Foxes. 

Jeremy eventually stopped in front of them, his honey brown eyes scanning the team until they landed on Kevin, “Kevin Day, right?” Kevin nodded and Neil bit down hard on the orange rind, “I was hoping to see you tonight, coach told me I should watch you play and see if his gut is right.”

“About what?” Dan asked.

Jeremy only had eyes for Kevin, “About your style blending well with the Trojans attack line.” 

Kevin’s eyes widened, the shoelaces he’d been fiddling with falling from his fingers, “Wha-”

“Coach is looking around South Carolina for new recruits. He saw you play a few weeks ago, and his comments made me curious,” Jeremy smiled, and Kevin’s lips twitched upwards in an obscure mirroring. “Good luck tonight, and play like you always do, I'll be watching.”

The Foxes were quiet as he retreated, and Kevin’s hands clenched into a tight fist. “We’re winning tonight,” He said, his voice a live wire, “and Riko will have to watch.”

It was something Kevin had always aspired to, playing at a national level, and Neil wanted to help him get there. He felt eyes on him and Neil instinctively turned to Andrew. He’d been impassive the entire night but there was a glint to his eyes that wasn’t there prior and it left Neil breathless.

_ He can try. _

_ You’re screwed if he does. _

Beating Riko on court wouldn’t make up for the years he’d taken from Kevin, but _ fuck, _ Neil couldn’t wait to wipe that smug look off his face.

The half an hour passed in a whirlwind, and the Foxes were on the court before the Ravens. It was a small win, one they hoped was ongoing. Wymack kept Kevin off the court a little longer, the pep talk drenched in serious words and a strong, reassuring hand to the shoulder.

Kevin’s head was high as he walked to the Foxes, “Riko will take off sprinting to wear you out,” he told Matt, “don’t follow. Keep yourself in the goal third and keep your arms over the ball, he’s not as tall as he thinks he is."

“Neil,” Under Kevin’s passionate gaze the game felt like a championship, and Neil intended to play like it was, “don’t stop moving. The keeper likes to trip players, don’t give her the opportunity to and if you’re in range don’t pass off. Take the shot, I’ll be there for the rebound.”

“It’s four quarters, everyone,” Dan easily took control of the spiel, “forty minutes to give them hell and forty minutes to play exactly as we have for the last few weeks. Keep your elbows to yourselves or save them for Riko.”

Andrew clicked his tongue, and it sounded like a promise.

The players took their positions, and a tense lull wafted over the court as Riko prowled over to Kevin. He extended his arm to shake his hand, but Kevin brushed passed him like he was nothing and nobody. It infuriated Riko, and it made Neil’s stomach flip.

The whistle blew, but Neil barely heard it over the blood pumping in his ears in an overwhelming symphony.

It was blow for blow early, Riko taking both of the Ravens goals and Kevin and Neil at one each. It continued for a long while, four for four, seven for seven, eight for eight, and it dawned on Neil that the Ravens expected an easy win, one they wouldn’t be granted.

The goal defence gave Neil a rough push, and he stumbled. He would’ve fallen on his face if not for Allison's support, her arm flying out to grab him, and she slapped his back to push him back in the circle to later score the goal.

It was even until the end of the second quarter, with Renee taking a flying intercept and pushing the Foxes ahead. It grew rougher in the final few minutes on court, the Ravens unkind in their body on body. Neil could tell Matt was holding back from pummelling Riko into the ground, the former with small marks on his arms from where Riko had been pinching him in a fine display of sportsmanship.

At half time the Foxes were up, **13 - 12**, and Riko responded with a sharp kick to Matt’s left calf.

Matt cursed and crumpled to the ground, and Neil had to rush to Andrew before he could react. Neil stood silently in front of him, drawing his entire attention, and his hand eventually fell to his side, shoulders still unbearably tense. “If you punch him you’re off,” Neil reminded and Andrew huffed.

Dan and Renee helped Matt off the court, and Kevin immediately crowded him, face pulled into a grimace, “Can you still play?”

“My leg was already fucked from last week,” Matt huffed, hissing when Renee prodded at his skin, “I don’t know if I can run.”

Neil ripped off his bib before he could fully comprehend what he was doing, “Take it.”

Kevin looked at him like he’d personally offended him, “What are you doing?”

“Winning,” Neil asked for Matt’s bib with his fingers, and the latter gave it to him, albeit hesitantly. “You have the height, just stay under the ring. The defenders will be too focused on Kevin so we have the advantage there.”

“Neil-”

“I’ve played in defence, I know what I’m doing.”

_ “Neil-” _

“I can take him,” Neil told Kevin with complete sincerity, “he can do what he wants to me, I’ll give it right back.”

“He’ll be on the ground before you can try,” Andrew murmured with half a gummy worm sticking out of his mouth, “if he knows what’s good for him he won’t touch you.”

“And if he does?”

“What did I tell you about asking questions you know the answer to?” 

Riko’s face fell when he saw Neil with the GD bib stalking over to him, but it smoothed out when Neil came into earshot, “You must be Kevin’s new experiment.”

“You must be the piece of shit I’ve heard about.”

Neil wasn’t sure if the thunder he heard was Riko grinding his teeth, but he was thrilled to be able to get under his skin so easily. It spurred him on, and kept him shadowed on Riko’s every move when the third quarter whistle blew.

His chest was on fire but Neil enjoyed it, and a smirk tugged on his lips when Riko fumbled with the ball, clearly taken off guard by Neil’s presence. He barely gave Riko breathing space, Neil’s feet moving at a blinding pace to move Riko where he wanted him to be, not where the other wanted to go.

Neil barely felt the constant elbows in his side, and he dared Riko to keep going.

“Let him in the ring,” Andrew’s breath was hot against his skin at quarter time, and Neil’s eyes fluttered shut, “I’ll man him, you take the shooter.”

Neil stayed in the circle with Andrew when the fourth quarter whistle blew, and Riko turned to him with a smirk after he caught the centre pass. Neil drifted to the shooter and Andrew stayed stock still at the top of the circle, his laser like focus on Riko and if Neil was a better person he’d feel bad for him.

He knew what being on the receiving end of that gaze felt like, but Neil had a strong feeling Riko would be on the other end of Andrew’s spectrum of intensity. 

Kevin shouted something that Neil couldn’t understand, too focused on the shooter’s movements. She favoured the baseline, so Neil blocked off any kind of passage, her frustration evident in her low curse. The wing attack looked instead for Riko, who was currently dealing with the brick wall that was Andrew, unable to even breathe in his onslaught.

The three seconds was almost up when the attacker threw the ball, and Andrew moved with shocking speed, spinning around Riko and ripping the ball out of its trajectory. Neil clapped, once and loud, and sped down the middle passage, accepting the ball and passing off to Dan before his feet even touched the ground. Kevin rewarded their defence with a blinding shot from the pocket. 

Neil turned to the circle, and Andrew’s smile was something vicious. It was a fire that licked up Neil’s rib cage, winding into every crevice and awakening something that lay dormant. Neil, in that moment, had never felt more alive.

The intercept pushed the Foxes even further ahead, and with five minutes left the Ravens knew the win was slipping from their fingertips. Every pass felt angry, every drop of sweat on the court incinerating, and every shout had the capacity to shake the walls. Wymack, Renee and Abby were on their feet on the sidelines, and even Aaron looked mildly interested. 

Neil watched in alarm as the Ravens keeper got her hands on the ball, and Allison on the ground screamed a foul, but the umpires were silent. She passed to the centre, and her green eyes lit up at the sight of Riko’s unmanned body. 

The ball was fast, but Kevin was faster.

Neil had no idea where he’d come from, but he snatched the ball from Riko a mere millisecond before it would’ve landed in his hands. When Kevin landed he twisted his body, forcefully pushing Riko out of the way and sending him stumbling off court.

Kevin threw the ball to Dan like it was on fire, and she caught it with equal vigour. She passed to Allison, who waited for Kevin to enter the circle before passing to him. One second ticked by, then two, and Kevin made the shot.

The ball circled the ring, all of their eyes following it, and it went through when the whistle blew. Neil’s eyes darted to the small screen.

**24 - 21**.

The court was deafening, and if Neil didn’t know any better they _ had _ won the championships. Nicky was the first to find Neil, hugging him tight and Dan was quick to follow. It was a chorus of cheers, the Ravens simply white noise around them. It was more than a game for the Foxes, more than a single match for Kevin especially, and Neil soared higher at Riko’s astonished face. 

Neil itched to say something, to deal one final blow, but he found the score and the dark bruise Kevin would’ve given him to be enough.

The Foxes lingered in the stadium long after the game, the Ravens having fled without even shaking their hands.

The downpour was all but over outside, but the Foxes were glued to the sidelines, too busy chatting in an excited flurry. Wymack promptly lead Kevin to the stands where Jeremy was waiting, his smile reflecting the elation they felt and his words nothing but praise for Kevin’s expert display on court.

Neil was halfway through reaching for the final orange slice when he noticed Andrew leaving the stadium, and his aching legs moved him before he could stop to think why. The crisp air was an instant refresher, and Neil took a moment to breathe it in hungrily. His eyes scanned the car park for Andrew, and he found him up against the wall to his right, already lighting up his cigarette.

“You were amazing tonight,” was all Neil could muster.

Andrew offered him a hit, one Neil took graciously, “You nearly gave Kevin a heart attack.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“I never said it didn’t,” Andrew looked up at the night sky. He didn’t speak for a long while, as if he was counting each and every star that wasn’t hidden by the clouds, before, “It was smart, and it kept you closer to me in case you did anything stupid.”

Neil couldn’t help himself, “I’m sure you were thrilled about that.”

“Nobody likes a smart mouth.”

“So shut me up.”

Andrew considered it. One second ticked by, then two, before he said, “Not bad,” and gently put the cigarette in Neil’s gaping mouth.

Neil inhaled the smoke as he watched Andrew walk away. In the darkness, under the poor fluorescent lighting, he could finally admit to himself the warmth in his chest had a name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and for any kudos/comments!  
This is a sport I love, I'm a fucking fanatic, and I hope the love came through in this one.


End file.
